moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki FAQ
The Moon Guard Wiki FAQ will serve as a list of frequently asked questions posed to the Wiki Administrators! ---- Q: Aren't there already server wikis out there? Why make a new one? A: There are, and we are by no means attempting to be the exclusive wiki for Moon Guard. This wiki has a different theme and layout that is our personal preference drawn from several inspirations - that of a library or news press. We also have a categorized section specifically for guild recruitment that can be utilized for people who are looking for (or to advertise) a specific kind of guild. ~ Q: What are the administrators like? A: Anyone who is an administrator on the wiki has to have pledged to never vandalize or delete content or that they may not personally like or condone such actions. Administrators are generally expected to be helpful and answer any user questions or concerns. We all want to provide a friendly and welcoming environment where all can contribute freely. ~ Q: What sort of stuff should I contribute? A: This Moon Guard Wiki has a number of categories that you can browse and get ideas for contributing your own content. If you have a character on Moon Guard server, a good place to start would be to make a page that outlines that character's history and whatever other details you wish to include. If you lead a guild, you are welcome to take advantage and utilize the guild recruitment section of the wiki by adding a guild recruitment article. ~ Q: Is this wiki only restricted to role-players, or can people who only PvP or Raid contribute? A: This Moon Guard wiki is open to all players of Moon Guard server. Those who do not role-play are still welcome to add guild recruitment articles or list their own character progression and achievements in PvP and PvE content and network with other PvP and PvE groups. Users are also welcome to contribute their own PvP and PvE guides. ~ Q: I have no idea how to contribute to the wiki or make things look fancy. How do I? A: On the main page, there is a basic tutorial for contributing content to the wiki. Something else you can do is look at other pages on the wiki and use the formatting and page layout that you like. Wikis are called open-source for a reason! If you have any other technical questions, feel free to ask myself or any of the other administrators. ~ Q: What are the terms that people can use my content? I'm worried that people will steal my contributions without giving me credit and get away with it. A: All wiki sites made on the Wikia host are held to the Creative Commons Share-Alike License. In short, any content posted on the wiki can only be used elsewhere with the following conditions by law: Content must be attributed by the specifications of the author or copyright holder.Content can only be published under the Creative Commons Share-Alike License.Here's a link to the license: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ ~ Q: How will you handle cases where someone vandalizes my content? A: Report all vandalization to the administrators. People who maliciously vandalize content will be given temporary IP bans. Repeat offenders will be given permanent IP bans. An administrator can lock your page against future editing by request if you "finish" a page and do not anticipate editing it in the near future. ~ Q: What are the administrators' views on fanon? A: The very characters we write and role-play are themselves fanon - as they extend the universe of World of Warcraft. The administrators all agree that members of the community should be able to post their own fanon without prejudice or harassment from others. On the same token, we expect that people do not post slanderous articles about others without labeling it as such. ~ Q: What happens when two articles of the same fanon disagree? A: Many articles from different fan-made extra-canonical works are to be included on this wiki. There will be times when two different accounts of fanon disagree. In such cases, the account presented on this wiki will either be compiled to be a reasonable combination of the multiple cases provided, or a disambiguation of the differing accounts in question depending on what all parties want to do. I or any of the administrators designated to help with fanon are the ones to contact. Category:Wiki Tutorials Category:Guides